steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Howlite
Appearance Pre-war Before the war on Homeworld, Blue Howlite wore a Sailor Dress that resembles the one Nepgear, from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, wears, the difference being Blue Howlite’s is Sonic Blue with Dark Blue ice crack shaped details, an Ocean Blue ascot with a white clip bearing the RYBK gems symbol, Teal socks with Sky Blue stripes and Turquoise combat boots. Her hair is messy, long, and colored navy blue with ice blue colored, crack shaped highlights. Corrupted When she becomes corrupted, her body changes to that of a snow leopard, her head changes to that of a dragons so she can freeze things using her Cryo-Frigokinesis, her arms change into wyvern wings, and she grows a snake tail that is connected to the bottom of her spine line. In terms of size, she’s about half the size of the Crystal Gem temple. Current As of Meeting Yellow, Blue Howlite now wears a dark blue denim vest that covers the top half of her torso over a white T-shirt, which covers an ice blue bra that supports a pair of C cup breasts. She wears a pair of fingerless, fish net gloves on her forearms. She has a pair of black jeans that have the RYBK symbol just below the knees in a grey coloration and light blue army boots with the tip of the toes being yellow. She wears her hair in a messy pony tail held by a red ribbon. Due to the experiments done to her on Homeworld, she now has slitted dragon pupils, most of her teeth are razor sharp (excluding her molars), and her nails are now leaning more towards dragon claw territory. Personality Blue Howlite is very kind, sometimes apologizing for her friends’ somewhat rude behavior. She considers herself the cool headed member of the RYBK gems, being the last one expected to freak out or lose her temper. She actually spends a lot of her free time making Ice sculptures, using her Cryokinesis to make an ice block the size she needs it to be. Her favorite food is refrigerated chocolate pie, eating a whole one if given a big enough chance. Abilities Blue Howlite can shape shift, summon her weapon, fuse with other gems, bubble, and use other standard gem abilities. Unique Abilities Chain Efficiency Surprisingly, she has used this weapon even before the war, claiming it’s the “ultimate long distance tool”. Her signature technique involves using her chain to bind her enemy, then swinging them around, and finally tossing them to the air, against a wall, or slamming them on the ground. She can make the chain longer or shorter by creating or destroying links. Cryo-Frigokinesis This is her most unique ability since she can manipulate both Ice and Snow. She has a great level of experience in using this ability, though its strength varies by location, with places like Alaska, Siberia, and pretty much any location where snow is frequent resulting with her power at their strongest, whereas places with extreme heat result with her powers at their weakest. Great Fighting Efficiency Surprisingly, she is the best multi range fighter, seeing as she can hit her target with an ice ball from 50 feet away if she has 100% visibility and can dodge 10 melee attacks with ease if fighting 1 on 1. Relationships Black Diamond Her relationship with Black Diamond can be easily described as “near perfect”, surprisingly they’re so close that they consider each other sisters. They have been together since they were young Homeworld gems before the war, during which they were separated when BH pushed BD onto a warp pad and stayed behind to make sure they didn’t follow her, resulting in her capture. Trivia * Blue Howlite was originally gonna be named Cobalt. It was later changed to Indian Saphire. It was finally decided on Blue Howlite, thanks to some help. * Her corrupted form was inspired by my fascination with mythical creatures, specifically dragons and wyverns, and rl creatures such as snakes, wolves, and tigers. * She’ll eat and drink anything cold, such as ice cream, refrigerated pie, iced tea, milkshakes, smoothies, etc. ** The only exceptions being anything that can result lethal to a human if not cooled appropriately, freezer burned food, and raw meat. * She shares voice actors with Neptun e from the HyperDimension Neptunia series. Category:Akiotheddth's Content Category:TWG Characters